


Zombies, Werewolves and Ghosts, Oh My!

by flugantamuso



Category: New World Zorro
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flugantamuso/pseuds/flugantamuso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies, Werewolves and Ghosts, Oh My!

Sergeant Mendoza had always enjoyed a good hearty lunch at Victoria Escalante's cafe and he was a man who loved a good hearty lunch, so he didn't let a few pots and pans flying about stop him from enjoying said lunch.

Every few minutes Victoria would stick her head out from the kitchen and shout, "Doing ok out there, Sergeant?" And he would block the tableware flying at him and shout back, "Very good, seniorita, and you?"

"I've got the cabinets locked, and now I'm working on the potato bin."

It was by far the most interesting meal that he'd ever had, so it was almost a shame when Father Benitez came to deal with the poltergeist infestation.

ooo

Diego was a rational person, so when it began he couldn't quite believe it.

"Anemia," he said.

De Soto snorted. "And the fangs?"

"Deformity?" Diego ventured, feeling more uncertain every moment.

"A stake through the heart should let us know," said de Soto, fingering the chair leg in his hands.

"No!" protested Diego, "You'll kill him!"

"Not if he's already dead," said de Soto.

Diego didn't say anything. The lack of a heartbeat had been the first thing that he'd noticed.

ooo

The pueblo had barely begun to celebrate the removal of the vampires, helped in great part by the judicious application of Father Benitez' holy water, when the werewolves struck.

They were fast, and strong, but essentially still _wolves_, and the townspeople knew how to deal with wolves.

After the first unlucky soul tried dousing one with holy water (holy water has no effect on werewolves) the rest of them raided the armory, and, armed with guns, lances and swords, dealt with the problem the old-fashioned way.

ooo

Ramon's ghost was annoying, but thankfully non-violent. It certainly frightened people when Zorro rode up to save them accompanied by an ominous looking specter, but they got used to it.

Diego didn't. People understood why Ramon would be haunting Zorro, but no one would understand why he was haunting Diego, the realization of which led to his complete avoidance of any human other than Felipe. After two days his father reputedly became quite worried, and Diego, having found no other way of dealing with the situation, let Zorro pay Father Benitez a visit.

Father Benitez later said that it was the strangest exorcism request that he'd ever recieved, but it was mostly successful.

ooo

After vampires, werewolves and ghosts, supernatural occurances were not exactly surprising in Los Angelos, so when the dead began to rise from their graves, people did not run screaming for the hills, as they would have a few months ago.

True, they did board up their homes and stay indoors, but that was probably the wisest thing to do, given that no one had yet figured out how to kill the creatures.

Victoria Escalante dropped a bucket of tar, and then a torch on one of them, but the flaming thing just stumbled onto the Alcalde's porch, and soon his office was a smoking ruin. So fire was not the most effective tool.

It was Mendoza who actually came up with the solution, shooting at a creature from over the stockade fence and happening to get it in the head.

After that it was a fairly simple problem to deal with the rest of them.

ooo

Madame Vadim was a terrifying woman, and an even more terrifying witch. She had killed several priests, started covens everywhere she'd travelled, and even once destroyed an entire band of militia, sent to destroy her.

This sleepy little pueblo shuold pose no problem for her. She didn't even bother practicing in secrecy, gathering a crowd of onlookers as she laid her black candles in circles.

"You have never seen such terrible dark power as I am about to show you. Prepare to be amazed and terrified!"

She was a bit disconcerted when laughter broke out in the crowd. Perhaps they didn't believe that her power was real. She had met with that reaction before. There were, after all, so many charlatans out there.

"I will produce for you that creature of blackest night, which preys on the living and drinks their blood. I give you, the vampire!"

The crowd, however, was not impressed by the vampire, which was quite real. Nor, it seemed, was it impressed by ghosts, werewolves, zombies or poltergeists, and finally she found herself booted out of the pueblo by a man in black.

She vowed revenge, but the bloody ghost following the masked man around made her decide to move on to the next pueblo instead. Or maybe just go back to Europe. She hadn't had much luck in California.


End file.
